powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Umika Hayami
is an 18 year old (19 as of episode 28) part-timer at Bistrot Jurer who transforms into , the Yellow Ranger of the Lupinrangers. Character History In elementary school, Umika was constantly bullied for her sense of style but always had the support of her best friend Shiho Ichinose right by her side. Umika and Shiho both later attended Kohokugaoka Girls High School, where Shiho submitted and won a manga contest that was published in the latest manga magazine. One night while they were walking home, they were attacked by Zamigo Delma, who froze Shiho (and several other nearby civilians) to death. Provided with a VS Changer by Kogure, butler to the descendant of the legendary thief Arsène Lupin, Umika was promised that, by becoming one of the Lupinrangers and reclaiming the Lupin Collection, she would be able to grant her wish and bring back who she had lost. Becoming Lupin Yellow, Umika joined Red and Blue, Kairi Yano and Tooma Yoimachi, with whom she made the promise to claim their wish. After becoming a Lupinranger following Shiho's death, she dropped out of high school and moved out of her own, where she found a job at Bistrot Jurer, in which her mother accepted despite her father's objections. One year later, infiltrating the illegal casino of Gangler Monster Ruretta Gerou, the three Lupinrangers beat the GSPO officers in shutting down his operations as they retrieved the Comme un cube qui roule. On the following day, Umika was occupied waitressing at the Bistrot Jurer while Kairi received their next objective; the Allume-moi held by Garatt Nargo at the vacant Konoe Factory on Kurehama Pier. Though both Umika and Tooma found themselves seemingly at the mercy of the Gangler Monster, the Lupinranger soon revealed their proficiency in saving themselves while working in a team. However, their battle was interrupted by the same trio of GSPO officers who, to the surprise of the thieves, revealed their own VS Changers which they used to transform into the Patrangers with the intent to arrest both the Gangler and the Lupinrangers. In the ensuing battle, Nargo took his leave as the two Sentai fought, with the Lupinrangers eventually taking off in their enlarged Dial Fighters: Lupin Yellow's Yellow Dial Fighter successfully eluded Patren 2gou's Trigger Machine 2gou. Once Nargo returned to wreak havoc, the Lupinrangers reclaimed his Lupin Collection piece and were content to leave him to the Patrangers, but when he was revived and enlarged, they boarded their Dial Fighters to face him. Assisted by GoodStriker, a sentient piece of the Lupin Collection whom initially appeared on the Patrangers' side, the Lupinrangers found that they could use his power to combine their Fighters into the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser, allowing them to destroy the Gangler Monster once and for all. Taking their new friend, named "Goodie" by Umika, back home to the Bistrot Jurer, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Though the thieves were put on edge, it was soon apparent that the police were unaware of their identities and the Tactical Unit had simply come to eat, however, they were called away before they could order; at this time, Goodie also took his leave. After returning the Allume-moi to Kogure, the Lupinrangers were given their next target: Namero Bacho, whom they found engaged in battle with the Patrangers. Both at the Bistrot and in battle, Tooma repeatedly jeopardized the team in his attempts to seize the Patrangers' VS Changers. Kairi confronted him on this and presented an alternative tactic by using the Patrangers as bait to lure out the Gangler. While the Patrangers were incapacitated, the Lupinrangers, having caught up with GoodStriker, used his power in the VS Changer to finish off Namero; Lupin Red was not combined with his teammates as expected, but split in three, allowing the Lupinrangers to perform a five-man Itadaki Strike. When they mentioned not having told Kogure about Goodie, he hastily took his leave, and it was the Patrangers whose power he granted to form the Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser and defeated the enlarged Gangler. Returning the Qui a fait qui to Kogure, the thieves learned that GoodStriker would always be difficult to handle and that he could well have had a part in the Patrangers receiving Lupin Collection pieces, after which the Tactical Officers returned to the Bistrot for their dinner date. Umika found that she had become the object of affection of GSPO officer Sakuya Hikawa. Personality Umika is the most carefree of the Lupinrangers. She uses a lot of playful and casual speech even when in action, although she can get fed up with the other members. Mainly with Kairi, since he always leaves while she and Tooma do their jobs at Bistro Jurer. She develops a close and friendly relationship with Tsukasa in her civilian form. She also unexpectedly develops a friendship with Sakuya, and although in chagrin since Sakuya harbors a crush on her, she was touched by Sakuya's friendly demeanor with citizens, especially children. Alrhough Umika softly rejects him at first, saying that he's 'too good'. However, as time passed, Umika starts to feel bad for Sakuya for decepting him as Phantom Thief. Initially, both Tsukasa and Sakuya don't know Umika's alter ego as Lupin Yellow, even while with the former was once forced to battle a Gangler together with Umika. However, Keiichiro manages to deduce that Umika, along with the rest of Jurer members are the alter ego of Lupinrangers, something which Sakuya vehemently disagrees. Keiichiro's theory ironically proven true by Dogranio, after the latter orders the Lupinrangers to unmask themselves to save Noel. Umika later become depressed and bid a silent goodbye for Sakuya. However during the final battle against Zamigo and Dogranio, she convinced Sakuya and the Patrangers to use their Dial Fighters. After Dogranio's defeat and during the encounter of the remants of Gangler, Umika seems to help Sakuya in battling the Poderman before proceeding to have a face-off between the police and the thieves. She is also very conservative with money, seen as during a hidden auction she pointed out how rich everyone looked and was appalled to just how much money they were giving away. According to her, "A yen saved is a yen earned.". She is very serious about this mentality, though it comes across as adorable to the point that Noel remarks she'd make a good spouse. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars LupinYellow appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger.png Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png Ranger Powers Arsenal *VS Changer *Lupin Sword *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang Mecha *Yellow Dial Fighter Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 1-13, 15-18, 20-21, 23-25, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film, 26-28, 30-32, 34-45, 47-51, Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger - Kaitou Boost= By inserting the Scissor Dial Fighter into the VS Changer, LupinYellow can summon the and the . Arsenal *Blade Boomerang *Scissor Shield Mecha *Scissor Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 26, 28, 32, 36 - Magic= By inserting the Magic Dial Fighter into the VS Changer, Lupin Yellow can summon the bow. Arsenal *Magic Arrow Mecha *Magic Dial Fighter Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 47-48 }} - Keisatsu Boost= By inserting the Trigger Machine Splash into the VS Changer, Lupin Yellow can summon the on his right forearm. Arsenal *Splash Buster Mecha *Trigger Machine Splash Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 34 }} - Lupin Tricolor= is a fusion form created by the trio of Lupinrangers combining their powers through the use of the Jackpot Striker. Arsenal *VS Changer Mecha *Jackpot Striker Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film }} - Patren 3gou= Arsenal *VS Changer *Pat MegaBo Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger - }} Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Portrayal *Umika is portrayed by . As LupinYellow, her suit actress is . Notes *Umika is the first female Yellow Ranger since Mio/ToQ 3gou four years before. **Umika is also the first Yellow Ranger to be from Earth since Nagi/KiNinger after two years (while her predecessor is human-looking, he wasn't from Earth). *She is similar to Luka Millfy in that they are both thieves, put a lot of value in money, liked to tease their enemies, and they have lost an important female companion (Lia due to sickness for Luka, and Shiho Ichinose, due to the Gangler, for Umika). **However unlike Lia, Umika's childhood friend is alive and freed from encased ice after Zamigo's death. *She is the first female Yellow Ranger since Natsuki Mamiya (Bouken Yellow) to have a male predecessor and the first Yellow since Yoko Usami whose successor is Black instead of Yellow. **This distinction is because Luka Miffy was seen skirted as Kyoryu Black in the 40th anniversary version of Sentai Hero Getter. *Seeing her reaction to a spider that she screams and have her mouth muffled by Tooma implies she suffered from arachnophobia. *Lupin Yellow's costume comes with high heels. However, in any action shots, the high heels will be absent. *Both actresses who portrayed Umika Hayami (child and adult) shared their first name (Haruka) but only different spelling (藤遥 and 春樺). *Excluding Luka, she is the first Yellow Ranger to become a Pink Ranger **Interestingly, both times were in movies with space-themed heroes (Kyurangers and Gaven) Appearances References Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Lupinrangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Ayumi Shimozono Category:VS Sentai Category:Sentai Pink Category:Patrangers Category:Sentai with 2 colors